The Perfect World
by LillyO
Summary: Something happened on Calebs funeral. And Ryan has to live with the consequences. Sorry for my bad english! This is my first story in english. Reviews are welcome, they are very important to improve my english. Thanks for reading


_**Author´s Note:** Hey guys, I´m Lilly and this is my first story in english. I´m only 13 so don´t be to hard with me;-) I´d like to read a few reviews, and if you don´t like the story or my style, so write it down. It´s the only way to improve my writing style and my english._

_I do not own the lyrics of Simple Plans "Perfect World" neither do I own TheOC. _

**Perfect World**

_I never couldn´t seen this far  
I never couldn´t seen this coming  
It seems like my world's falling apart, yeah  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think that I can deal with  
The things you said, just wont go away_

„This day was weird, wasn´t it?" asked Marissa Ryan, her boyfriend, and grinned at him.

"Definitly weird."

Ryan grinned now, too.

"Weird is not the right word," interrupted Seth, Ryans dark-haired brother.

"This day will be in the Guinnes World´s Record Book under the categorie : The high pricest funeral without dolor."

"Shut up, Cohen!"

Summer, Seths´girlfriend, boxed him in the side."

"Seth, anyway he was your grandfather!",Marissa meant disgusted.

"And your stepfather….wasn´t he? Or has your mum broken up with him again?"

"What ?", screamed Marissa towards him. Because just in this moment the DJ played the music so loud up so she could not understand anything.

The four friends stood amid of a dancing crowd. The Bait Shop was full today, unknown people walked next to the black wearing four.

They just came from a funeral. The funeral of Seth´s grandfather Caleb. No-one of them was really sad, they haven´t even known him. Afterwards they went to their favourite club, to recreate from the terrible Newpsies at the funeral.

Now they stood in the mid of the club, in black clothes, around them the coloured and dancing people. It was really weird. At least the drinks were good.

"I think here´s not the right place to talk!", shouted Ryan to the others. The noise was terrible.

"What?", yelled Seth back, " Dude, I think it´s not wise to talk here."

"What did you say?", Ryan replied also screaming.

The two girls looked to each other and shooked their heads.

"I said, we should go outside!", said Seth and showed with his hands to the door.

"What?"

Marissa and Summer flashed nerved glances to each other, then they picked up their boyfriends and drew them to the exit.

"Guys", mumbled Summer uncomprehending.

"What did you say, sweetheart?", asked Seth, shouting in Summer´s ear.

"Cohen!", said Summer angry," spare your useful vocal cords.

Smiling Seth laid an arm around Summers waist. He loved their little fights. This things made his life livable.

Behind them walked Ryan and Marissa to the exit. Slowly the music softed and they could finally hear each other.

Ryan turned his head to Marissa so she could fell his mouth on her ear.

"They´re cute, aren´t they?"

"Almost like you.."

Marissa smiled at him.

Then shoots fell.

Like from nowhere clanged a dreadful noise through the night.

Ryan saw Marissas shocked face.

Then she fall on the floor.

_I never couldn´t seen this far  
I never couldn´t seen this coming  
It seems like my world's falling apart, yeah  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think that I can deal with  
The things you said, just wont go away_

"Marissa…no!"

He fall on his knees, beside his motionless girlfriend.

He held her head and saw her in the eyes.

"Marissa…look at me….Marissa….please, look at me….please….that cannot be…no…please, no…", his voice faded away

Ryan held Marissas lifeless body in his arms. Tears rolled over his face. _He hasn´t been crying for years, but right now it seemed like every tear he had was rolling over his face. _Ryan couldn´t believe it. His girlfriend laid on the cold floor. Everywhere was blood. Marissas´ blood. Her hair, the floor, his hands – everything was red.

Suddenly he felt how someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan, come. You can´t….you can´t do anything for her. I´m so sorry_!"_

_It was Ryans brother Seth. His voice was very quiet and __it seemed like he was crying._

Then he heard nothing. Just silence.

_In a perfect world, this could never happen  
In a perfect world, you'd still be here  
And it makes no sense, I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing, nothing at all_

Ryan woke up. His breath went irregular. His bedding was _wet._

Since this night it was the same. Every night the same nightmare. Every night the same fear.

He saw her dying every night.

His heart broke every night again.

He didn´t want to slepp anymore. He didn't´want to see her dying every night.

Every night he lost the love of his life again.

_I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cause I can't let go, I just can't find my way, yeah _

Without you I just can't find my way 

Ryan stood up, ripped the door of the poolhouse open and ran.

He tried to ran all his dolor away from him.

He tried to let his anger behind.

He tried to let his pain behind.

He just wanted to forget it only for a few seconds.

All the questions totured him since that night.

Could he have rescued her?

Would she still live if he would not have returned from Chino?

But it didn´t worked.

He ran fasterfaster and faster.

Why her? Why did this bullet hit her?

Why killed this fuckin´bullet her?

_In a perfect world, this could never happen  
In a perfect world, you'd still be here  
And it makes no sense, I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing, nothing at al_l

She was gone

He could not accept it.

He could not believe that she was gone.

Forever

_I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold onto you  
I just can't let you go_

He ran faster. As fast as he could.

And so he could not see the car that crossed the street right in front of him.

He felt a collision.

Everything went black.

And then nothing.

Nothing.

And it felt good.

No more sorrows.

Just emptiness.

_In a perfect world, this could never happen  
In a perfect world, you'd still be here_

_As _he opened his eyes, everything was white.

His bed was white, the wall, probably his own face was withe .

Some doctors told him that was lucky to live. But he didn´t even listen.

He stared only at the white ceiling.

The irony of life.

He was almost with her.

Almost.

And this people talked about luck.

_Hapiness was _for him to be with Marissa.

Marissa was in the other world.

That people bared him from being with her.

He was angry.

Why couldn´t they understand.

Always, when he was almost with her, something held him back.

Marissa was on the other side and he just wanted to be on her side.

But he couldn´t.

Without her his life made no sense.

So he closed his eyes.

And he hoped it was forever..

_In a perfect world, this could never happen  
In a perfect world, you'd still be here  
And it makes no sense, I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing, nothing at all  
You feel nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all_


End file.
